By Your Side
by justanoutlaw
Summary: Callie Forbes used to spend her summers on La Push Beach with her cousin Sam Uley, but she spent the rest of the year in New York City. After a traumatic expierence, she heads back to La Push to escape her mind. Nothing seems to be looking up...until Paul Lahote enters her life.
1. Chapter 1

This story is also posted to my YouTube channel, but I am posting it on here as well, for dual feedback.

_**Calliope **_

It's the party of the year, which says a lot for a high school in New York City. I plop down on the couch beside my boyfriend Marcus and he wraps his arm around me, kissing my cheek. My best friend Kennedy rolls her eyes.

"You two are too sickenly sweet," she tells us."

I roll my eyes. I'm the first of my friends to have an actual boyfriend. Sure they date, but none of them are committed like Marcus and I. He's such an amazing guy. Even my own father, who said the minute I bought a boy home I'd be locked up in a tower, likes him. My mom thinks he's the sweetest thing ever. I really am the luckiest girl in the world.

"I think they've got the game playing upstairs in Endo's room," Marcus pipes up. "Wanna go check?"

"Sure."

He gets up, holding out his hand and I take it, going up the stairs with him, the roar of the party quieting down as we get closer to the top. We pass the family pictures and colorful decorations until we get to Endo's room. We open the door, no one's there.

"Maybe they're in his parents' room. They've got that big screen T.V," I offer up.

"Maybe. Let's stay in here, it's quiet."

He reaches over and puts his phone on Endo's docking station and presses play, our song, "That's When I Love You" by Aslyn coming on. I smile and wrap my arms around his neck, him wrapping his arms around my waist. We dance alone, happy in the dim room. He begins to kiss my neck and I giggle, pulling away after awhile, but then he pulls me back in. I pull off again.

"Marcus."

He ignores me and pushes me onto the bed.

"'Cause here's my promise made tonight, you can count on me for life..."

"Marcus!"

"Come on. We've been at this for six months. It's time."

"Marcus, no."

Who the hell is this guy? He's not my boyfriend! I try to get up but he pushes me back down, kissing me hard. I try to push him off, but he pins me to the bed, kissing me down my body, I try to pull away but he just keeps up. Fear is radiating through me, as I try to figure a way out of his death grip. He's hurting me with his strong grip, but the emotional betrayal is ten times worse. How could he be doing this to me? We respect each other. We love each other!

"Marcus, no, no stop!" I scream.

"So here's my promise made tonight, you can count on me for life. 'Cause that's when I love you..."

He puts his hand over my mouth as he takes off my clothes. No words, not like the movies where there's threats or slapping. I'm wiggling to get away, but he's got a good hold on me. When he goes to remove his own clothes, I try to get up to get the hell out of there, but he pins me back down, again without a word. I'm begging him in my mind to say something as I just lay there in shock. He gets down to his boxers and goes to unhook my bra. The tears are spilling out of my eyes, feeling hot on my cheeks.

"No, no. Marcus, please! No!"

He leans down to my ear and I can feel his hot breath radiating on my neck.

"Scream all you want, no one will hear you."

"Ohh, that's when I love you when nothing baby, nothing you do could change my mind. The more I learn, the more I love, the more my heart can't get enough. That's when I love you, when I love you no matter what. Ohh, no matter what"

I just lay there, screaming until I can't anymore. The tears are falling down my face as he forces himself onto me. I can't even process it at first, it doesn't seem real. I'm going to wake up and it'll all be okay. This is just a dream. I scream and I kick, but nothing works, I know it's too late. I just keep screaming and crying until eventually, my body gives up and I can't move anymore. I lay there, the tears still running down my face. I try to find a happy place, away from this nightmare but it's not possible. Pain is radiating through my body and my mind feels like it's about to explode.

When he's done, he gets up and starts to put on his clothes. That's when I feel my breathing go heavy, I'm hyperventilating. He doesn't even look back at me. I try to get up, but I can't get up. My breathing stays the same. I can't move or say anything. He looks back at me and for once, I see his face go pale. My lungs are closing up.

"Shit," he mutters.

I expect him to run over and help me, instead he runs out of the room and my word goes black.

I wake up in the dark room hours later, to someone shaking me awake. I can't make out who it is, all I know is that they're a red head and probably a female from their tone of voice. The pain intensifies by her shaking me and I let out a groan.

"You have to get up, party's over."

When I speak, my voice comes out hoarse, probably from all of the screaming I had been doing earlier.

"I...I can't."

"Look, I don't care how wasted you are but I don't appreciate random girls passing out in my son's bed."

"He...he...raped me."

"My son?"

"Marcus. Marcus raped me."

The red head is quiet for a moment and I feel her reaching down to touch me. I jerk away quickly, sitting up, my eyes now alert. I realize I'm still under the covers and my clothes are discarded nearby. I pull up the sheets to cover my bare chest. The woman looks worried as she kneels down beside the bed. I recognize her. She's Endo's mom. I've seen her at the football games.

"Sweetie, my name is Gale. What's your name?"

"Cal...Callie."

"Okay Callie. I'm going to take you to the hospital."

"I need to shower."

"No, honey. You're going to be examined. Now, do you have a phone or something so I can call your parents?"

I look around, my purse is gone. I feel the tears come to my eyes. I cling the sheets tighter to me, what happened coming back. The woman touches my back and I yank away.

"Don't touch me!"

She sighs and the door opens, a half wasted Endo walking in. A sly smirk goes across his face.

"Well what did I do to deserve this?"

"Endo. I need your help."

She walks over and quietly talks to him. His eyes widen and he walks right back out. Gale walks back over to me and hands me my clothes.

"Honey, please put on your clothes. I'm going to drive you to the emergency room, my son's going to find your purse and call your parents. It's all going to be okay, don't worry."

She has no idea how wrong she is.

_**Chevelle**_

I was awoken to my cell ringing. It was some kid I didn't know telling me that my little girl was being brought to the hospital. No other explanation, just that I needed to get there as soon as I could. I don't think I've ever woken up fast enough, my husband the same. We don't even bother getting dressed, he just grabs his keys and we make our way through the late busy city streets. One thing about New York, it can be after midnight and you'll still get caught in traffic.

We reach the hospital and rush through the doors of the emergency room. We rush to the desk, Hank doing all the talking.

"My daughter, Callie Forbes, we got a call she was brought in."

The nurse responds, "Hold on a second sir."

She consults her sheet and then presses a button, talking to someone for a moment. She looks back up at us after a minute.

"Let me show you where she is."

She gets up and presses another button, leading us to the back. She brings us over to a bed where our little girl sits, wearing the clothes she was when she left the house, her hair a mess. Her eyes are red and puffy, but she's as pale as a sheet. I run over and sit next to her, trying to hug her but she screams.

"Don't touch me!"

My eyes widen at her sudden outburst. She moves to the corner of the bed and curls up, her eyes wider than my own. I look up at my husband, who's in just as much shock as me. A doctor walks over to us, a grim look on his face. He shakes hands with us and turns to Callie.

"Callie, I'm going to examine you now," he explains.

"Examine her?" Hank asks.

"What happened?"

He looks at our daughter, who just stays quiet. He sighs and walks out, us following him, closing the sheet behind him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Forbes, your daughter Callie is claiming she was raped tonight at a party. We are going to run tests and go through procedure. She's banged up pretty badly and won't talk much. We believe she's in deep shock. I've spoken with the NYPD and they're looking for the boy she claims did this to her."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Calliope**_

I'm admitted to the hospital for the night and brought to a room. The doctor gives me a sedative because I won't sit still, I don't fight that one. I'm asleep before they finish the test. I wake up not long after that, feeling drowsy. My mom is sitting by my bed, staring at me. I could hear her crying when the doctors told her what happened. Her eyes are still red and puffy. I haven't seen my dad since.

"Mommy."

She takes my hand and kisses my head.

"I'm right here sweetheart."

"Where's Daddy?"

"He went down to the station. The police are arresting Marcus for what he did."

"So they believe me?"

"Of course they do sweetie"

She sighs and pushes some hair out of my face.

"Tomorrow they're going to give you a bunch of things to make sure you're protected from everything, including the morning after pill. For now you should just go back to sleep."

"I can't. It hurts."

"I'll see if the doctor can give you any more pain medication."

She walks out of the room. I look around, it's dark. I try to see what time it is, but can't find a clock. It has to be late. I know I should probably go back to sleep but I just can't. A nurse comes in a little bit later with Mom and she puts something in my IV for the pain. It's not long before I'm back asleep.

It comes on replay when I sleep. I can see his face, he doesn't even look upset. He's getting what he wants. He leans down and whispers into my ear, the hairs on my neck standing up as a chill runs down my spine, our song playing in the background.

" Scream all you want, no one will hear you."

"Callie!"

Someone starts shaking me and I push them off, shooting up quickly, pain radiating through my body.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

I begin to hyperventilate and my body is shaking in pain.

"Callie, it's okay, it's just me, it's Daddy."

I don't look in the direction of the voice. I can hear his voice, I can feel his hands on my body. He won't stop touching me! Why can't he stop?

"Just stop!"

"Stop what, baby?"

"Stop touching me!"

"Baby, I'm not touching you."

I look down and realize my arms are in front of me. I glance in my dad's direction, his hands are on his lap. I grab the cup of water off the table beside me and down it, my breathing returning to normal.

The doctor gives me some pills to take while I'm there and then prescribes something for the pain if I need it, along with writing up a recommendation for some therapists. Dad drives me through the crowded Saturday traffic back home. Mom's already there with a police officer. I let out a deep breath, Dad putting an arm around me. I shrug it away.

"Callie, I'm Officer Holmes, how are you doing?"

I don't respond. How the hell am I supposed to respond to that?

"I was going to visit you at the hospital but your doctor advised us to wait. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions."

"I told Gale everything."

"You were highly upset and it was very fresh. While there is evidence of rape, we do want to hear your side of the story."

I look down at the table, tracing the stone design.

"I...we went up to Endo's room. First we were dancing. Then we started to make out and he...he wanted to...I said no and he..."

I try to keep the tears in but they break free. I sink down onto the ground, hugging my knees tightly as the memory flows back. My mom kneels down and goes to touch me, but my dad quickly pulls her back, thankfully. I can hear him tell the officer to come back later. I have my breakdown right then and there, feeling completely helpless and scared.

_**Sam**_

I hang up the phone, my body trembling.

"Sam?" Emily, my beautiful fiancé, whispers, her face full of fear.

"Stay back Emily."

She gives me a look but steps back and I run out of the house, stripping off my clothes and running through the woods. My body is shifting and I can feel myself going through the transformation. Thoughts are running through my head and my heart is racing at a million miles per minute. That son of a bitch. That fucking son of a bitch. I am going to rip him apart limb by limb. He is going to fucking pay for what he did.

That's when a russet wolf jumps in front of me and Jacob's thoughts fill my mind.

"_Sam, no."_

"_Get out of my way Jacob."_

I jump over him, only to have him do the same. I growl.

"_I know you want to rip him to shreds and I can't blame you for that but you can't."_

"_Like hell I can't. Now quit playing fucking leap frog and let me go."_

We go through the motions twice more until finally I let out another growl.

"_Jacob!"_

"_She's gonna need you Sam. And it's not going to help if he's dead. That's not justice."_

"_It is. I'm alpha, so get out of my way."_

"_Okay, so you'll run up there, kill him and then what? Go comfort Callie? You don't think your aunt is going to have any questions about that?"_

_**Calliope**_

I curl up under the covers, keeping my head deep in the pillow. It's been a week and nothing's changed. I haven't gone back to school and outside the bathroom, I stay in my bed. The cops have finished questioning me, Marcus pled guilty to rape and assault and battery and is awaiting sentencing. I haven't been at any of the hearings. That would require leaving this apartment.

The door opens and Mom comes in holding a tray containing a mug and a bowl. She sits on my bed beside me and puts it in front of me. Her homemade chicken soup and Lipton's tea fills my nostrils.

"You gotta eat baby."

"I'm not hungry."

"Come on, just a little."

I shake my head and keep my head buried in the pillow. She sighs and strokes my hair, for once I don't pull away.

"Baby girl, the police gave me a number for a therapist they recommend in these situations…"

"No."

"Callie, it could help to talk to someone."

"Who says I want to talk to someone?"

" You need to. What you went through was awful and traumatic…"

"And talking about it isn't going to change it."

"It could help you get past it, you could feel better."

I just shake my head and she sighs, putting the tray on my side table. I roll over and look out my window, out at the bustling city below our apartment. Mom places a hand on my back and I yank away.

'I want to be alone now."

"Baby."

"Leave me alone Mom."

My voice doesn't come out harsh or snappy, just…hallow. She sighs yet again, kissing my head.

"Daddy will be home soon."

"Tell him to stay out of here."

She doesn't say anything else. The bed gets lighter and a moment later, I hear my door closing shut. I don't want to sleep, I don't want to cry, I just want all of this to go away.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chevelle**_

I step out of the bathroom, messing up my wet curls. I get in bed beside my husband, but don't go under the covers. He looks up from his books, glasses framing his eyes.

"What's on your mind?"

"How do you know I have something on my mind?"

"We've been married nine years. I think I can tell."

I sigh and he sits up next to me.

"I talked to my nephew today, Sam, remember him?"

"Of course."

"I was telling him about Callie and how distant she seemed. And we started talking about all the summers she used to spend there, she was so happy."

"I remember. She never wanted to leave."

"He offered to let her come out there and stay with him."

"For how long?"

"He said as long as she needed."

"You're not actually considering this are you?"

I'm quiet for a minute.

"Chevelle."

"She hasn't been to school in almost a month. She doesn't leave the apartment. She barely even talks."

"She needs us right now."

"She doesn't want to talk to us right now. She needs to get away from here, from where it happened."

"She doesn't have to go back to where it happened."

"She's reminded of it everywhere she goes Hank. Her friends, the people at school, this whole city."

"All of New York City?"

"You don't get what it's like Hank. You've never gone through it."

I turn away from him, the tears welling up in my eyes. He puts a hand on my back.

"You know I've never pushed you to talk about it…"

"And I don't want to."

"But if you ever did…"

"It's just this brings it back, you know? I didn't want this to happen to her. I was supposed to protect her."

"There's nothing either of us could've done."

"No, there wasn't."

I turn back to face him.

"But we can do something about it now. She needs to get out of here."

He sighs and takes off his glasses, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands.

"We need to talk about this, more."

I nod.

"I'm not going to say yes, yet."

"I know."

"And we need to talk to her about it, I don't want her to think we're just pushing her away."

"She won't. I promise."

"What time would it be in Washington right now?"

I check my watch. It's eleven.

"Eight."

"Let's give Sam a call."

_**Calliope**_

I step out of the bathroom, my hair still wet from my shower. I'm back in comfy sweats, my dad's college sweatshirt taking over most of my small body. Mom and Dad sit on my bed and Dad almost goes to pull me on his lap, like he did many times before, but stops himself. I sit in between them.

"What's going on?"

"We wanted to talk to you baby."

"I told you I don't want to…"

"Not about that. I was talking to Sam last night."

"You mean my cousin Sam? In Washington?"

"Yes. He found out about what happened to you and we were talking about how you've been. He's offered to let you move out there."

"For how long?"

"As long as you'd need."

I sigh and lean back. Dad is the first to speak up.

"It's been a month Ladybug. And you know there's no timeline but…you need to get back out there and go to school. And you don't want to go to your old school. Maybe this will be good for you to start over, even for just the rest of the semester."

"You loved LaPush when you were little. You never wanted to leave. And now Sam's engaged to Emily, she can't wait to meet you," Mom adds.

"So it's a done deal?"

"We won't push you to do anything you don't want to baby girl. It's up to you," she whispers.

I shrug. I don't want to really leave my parents, at the same time… I can't stay here. I don't want to talk to my friends, I don't want to walk the hallways of that school. Even the streets remind me too much of him. It's like he's everywhere. He was never in LaPush. He never knew Sam. Everything would be new….

"I guess I'll go."

"Are you sure Pumpkin?" Mom asks.

"Yeah."

Dad hesitates and then speaks. "Well we'll call Sam back and work with your school on having you switch to the school on the reservation. Then get your stuff shipped out there."

I just nod and lay down. Mom pushes hair out of my face and kisses my forehead.

"We love you baby, so much."

"I love you too."

_**Hank**_

I watch as my wife strokes our baby's hair, kissing her head and snuggling her and watch as Callie finally lets her. I can't help but partially smile.

I met Chevelle when Callie was four. She was an adorable little girl, so full of light and happiness. Even though Chevelle is slightly younger than me, I fell for her right away. I also felt myself become Callie's dad. I knew what Chevelle had been through, date raped at a party, the father getting off pretty easily because there was not much support for women when it came to those cases back then. Still, both were strong and tough. Both became my girls. We got married when Callie was six and I adopted her six months after that. She's my little girl. I vowed to protect her and it breaks my heart that I couldn't.

I don't want her to go. I want her to stay, go back to school, why can't things just go back to normal? It's what she needs, it's what she deserves, to just be able to move on. She should need us, her parents.

I really hope this doesn't last long.

_**Happy with all the feedback. Please leave reviews. **___


	4. Chapter 4

_**Calliope**_

I stand there as both of my parents wrap me up in a big hug. I sigh and hug them back lightly. They pull off and I see the tears in Mom's eyes. I bite my lip and zip up my hoodie more.

"This was your idea Mom."

"Are you having second thoughts baby?" Dad asks.

"I really don't care either way."

Mom sighs and takes my hand, squeezing it.

"Sweetie, this is what's best for you. You need a new change of scenery."

"I know, I'm okay with this. You're the one about to cry."

She sighs and hugs me again. I hug her back tighter and bury my head in her shoulder. I don't care where I go, if I stay. But I hate doing this to her. And if I stay, that's what I'm going to do. I see the look on her face every time she looks at me. My dad, if I stay, he'll think the right joke or the right words will make this go away. And if I stick around, I know I'm just going to snap. They open up the gate for people to enter and the three of us sigh.

"Call us when you get there Princess," Dad tells me.

"I will."

"We love you Callie," Mom says softly.

"I love you both too."

I hug them both again and then put up my hood. I head to the gate and give the flight attendant my ticket. I adjust my backpack over my shoulder and board the plane without looking back, knowing if I do, I'll change my mind. I find my seat, luckily there's still a window one open and throw my bag into the overhead. I sit down and put the ear buds in my ear, selecting a song off of my iPod before sliding it into pocket and buckling my seatbelt. I take my laptop out of its case and put down the tray, placing the laptop on top of it. I open it up and luckily am able to steal Wi-Fi from some restaurant in the airport. It's really slow, but I'll take it. I go onto Facebook and look all on my page. Callie Forbes, a bright, young girl with a bubbly smile. I sigh and quickly deactivate it, saying goodbye to all of my supposed friends and loved ones with one single keystroke. I click create new account and fill out the form, using my first full name and my mother's maiden name: Calliope Uley. New town, new look, new name. That's how it goes.

After a few minutes the plane doors shut and the flight attendants tell people to shut down their electronics. I shut off my laptop and put up my tray, resting my head on the window as they show us what to do in case of an emergency. From my experience, when an emergency happens, no matter how much preparation you have, you won't be ready.

I step off the plane, zipping up my hoodie further and adjusting the hood. I walk out into the waiting area, looking for Sam. It's been four years since I last saw him, so I'm assuming he's change a little.

"Callie!"

I nearly jump out of my skin, suppressing a scream. I turn around to see my cousin standing three feet away. I put my hand over my heart, slowly calming down. I instantly see the regret on his face and he walks over to me. I wrap my arms tightly around him and he hugs me back tighter.

"Hey Princess."

"Hey Sammy."

"I've missed you."

"I missed you too."

He pulls off after a minute, looking down at me.

"Wow. The pictures Aunt Chevelle sent really don't do you justice. I thought I told you to stop growing up."

I roll my eyes slightly.

"You look good too."

"Emily's so excited to meet you. And so are our friends. We were thinking maybe they could come over and…"

"Sam I'm just really tired and I want to crash. Would you mind if it waited?"

His face slightly falls and he sighs but he nods and wraps his arm around me.

"Sure baby girl. Come on, let's go."

I let him leave his arm around me as we get my baggage. I didn't pack much stuff. Just my clothes, iPod, some stuffed animals and my books. There wasn't much I wanted to bring, I don't require a lot. Sam insists on carrying my bags and we walk out to the garage where his car is. After he shoots off a text, we take off. After a twenty minute drive, we're in La Push. He drives down the road until we finally reach his house.

_**Sam**_

Emily comes rushing out of the house when she sees us from the window. Callie's getting out of the car, trying to smile, but not much coming out.

"You must be Callie. It's so great to meet you," my fiancé says with a huge smile.

"I prefer Calliope."

"Since when?" I question. Ever since she was younger, Callie despised her full name. She said the name was too stuck up, Callie was loose and girly.

She shrugs.

"It's nice to meet you too Emily," she finally says.

"Are you hungry? I made lunch," Emily offers.

"My flight was really long, do you mind if I just sleep?"

Emily still doesn't lose her smile. "Of course not, let me show you your room."

She nods and heads inside. I put an arm around Emily.

"We'll help her through this Sam, don't worry."

_**Keep reviewing please! I promise Paul will come into play very soon. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Calliope**_

Emily leads me up the stairs and opens the first door on the left. The room is mostly made up of white and has big windows so light shines through and radiates off the white comforter. The furniture is beautiful, wooden and truly makes it look like a center for light. If only that matched my feelings.

"So I just sort of threw this together," Emily explains as she walks further into the room. "But you can change the bedding and add stuff to the walls. We could go shopping, if you'd like."

I walk over onto the bed, smoothing it down. My own room at home is so different. Pink everywhere, with mixes of some soft blues and blacks. This is a complete change.

"This is perfect," I say and she smiles. Sam walks in, holding my bags. "Sam, you didn't have to…"

"Don't sweat it." He sets them down. "So are you sure you don't want to eat?" I shake my head. "Alright, well, we'll be downstairs. Bathroom's down the hall and we put in new towels for you." I nod and he kisses my head. To my surprise, Emily does the same.

"Let me know if you need anything sweetheart," she says before following my cousin out of the room.

I go into my suitcase and pull out my teddy bear. My mom bought it for me before I was even born. Those first few years, there wasn't a lot of stability. We had to move a lot because Mom's job, a hairdresser, wasn't always dependable. But this bear was all I had. Even after she married Dad, it still was the one thing that helped me feel stable.

I curl up under the sheets and pull out my iPhone. One thing will never change: I'm addicted to music. There's no specific genre I'm more into, I could listen to anything. I scroll through my options before selecting some OneRepublic and sliding my earbuds into my ears. It's not long before I'm asleep.

_**Emily**_

I set lunch in front of Sam and he starts eating.

"I swear she's normally not like that," he says as he takes a bite of the chicken I've provided.

"Sam, she's been through a lot. I don't expect her to be the girl you described." I sit down to my own lunch. "Even if she hadn't been through all that, you two haven't seen each other in person in five years. I'm sure she's changed."

The door opens and most of the pack barges in. Sam sighs and looks at me.

"I told them not to come," I say quietly. We've agreed not to tell them about what happened to Calliope. Jacob already knows, but it's not our business to spread. As far as they know, she's just Sam's cousin who's staying here for awhile.

"We want to meet her," Embry says as he helps himself to some food.

"Where is she?" Jared asks.

"She's sleeping," I tell them and witness a food fight about to break out. "Share, share."

"I had Emily tell you guys not to come over for a reason." He shoots a look at Jacob.

"I tried to tell them," he says.

"So, sleeping?" Paul asks as he drops down beside me. "The girl Sam described didn't rest."

"Some things changed," Sam says. I can tell he's growing irritated at the pack around him. He gets up, pushing his half eaten plate away. "I'm gonna go check on Calliope." He get up and goes upstairs. Some members of the pack go to attack the plate he left behind, but I smack their hands away.

_**Paul**_

After eating, the guys make their way into the living room to watch the game. I'm about to leave for patrol with Jacob when I hear crying coming from upstairs. I feel a tug in my heart. I head towards the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Jacob asks. I ignore him and finish walking up the stairs. Sam walks out of a door I've never been past.

"What was that?" I ask. He just shakes his head and pulls out of his phone.

"Go on patrol Paul," he tells me. I stare at him for a minute and his head snaps up. "I told you to go on patrol."

"Yeah but…is that your cousin? Is she okay?" 

"She had a bad dream, okay? Now go on patrol with Jacob." He holds the phone up to his ear and I head back for the stairs. Why do I even care about this girl? I haven't even met her. As I walk away I can hear Sam's voice change from annoyed to worried.

"Hey Aunt Chevelle, it's me…yeah, she had a bad dream…."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Emily**_

I sit on the couch watching T.V. Sam is out on patrol, Calliope is upstairs asleep. Earlier today, I attempted to bond with her, but all she did was come down to eat and then headed back upstairs. I'm trying to give her space, I can just tell she's in a lot of pain. I want to help her so badly.

The door opens and Paul walks in, his hair drenched from the pouring rain. I smile. "Hey Paul. What's up?"

"I told Sam I'd check on you on my way home." I roll my eyes. "Don't roll your eyes. He just cares. Especially with Calliope in the house." I sigh and he sits beside me, looking at the T.V.

"Reality television?" He teases. I roll my eyes again.

"Are you…"

The lights flicker and soon are out.

_**Paul**_

"Shit. This would happen when Sam wasn't here," Emily mutters.

"Do you want me to go look at the fuse box?"

"No, I've got it. Would you mind checking on Calliope though? She's up the stairs, first room on your left."

"Emily…"

"She's probably just sleeping. Please Paul?"

I sigh but agree. She goes into the kitchen and looks around for a minute before coming back with a flashlight. She tosses it to me and heads off towards the fuse box. I turn on my flashlight as I walk up the stairs. When I get to the room desired, I knock on the door.

"Calliope? It's um, Paul. I'm a friend of Sam and Emily's. Can I come in?"

No response.

"Calliope?"

Still nothing. I push open the door and go in, shining the light around. I finally hit the bed, the light going on a brunette. I pause suddenly. The lighting is terrible but sitting in front of me is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, I'm pretty sure she's prettier than any other girl any guy has ever seen. My heart begins to race and my blood is moving at a speed I can't even comprehend. She's a vision…she's extraordinary…she's a goddess. I can feel the fireworks exploding in my body, every fiber of my being knowing exactly what's happening. She's…

She's screaming. It takes me a minute to notice but the beauty in front of me is screaming her lungs out and edging towards the corner of her bed. I feel my heart rip in half as she cowers away from me. This shit would only happen to me wouldn't it. As if God is sending me a sign from above, the lights go on and I see a discarded iPod and headphones on the bed. Well that explains that. Calliope is holding a pillow up in front of her, fear and terror in her eyes as the tears fall down her cheeks. Oh my God, no, no, no.

"Calliope…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

I sit on the bed and she inches away further so she's on the far other side.

"I'm Paul. I knocked but I guess…I guess you didn't hear me. Baby I am so sorry."

Shit. She raises an eyebrow, clearly even more scared then she was five seconds ago.

"Baby?"

"Calliope…"

"Look I don't know who you are but my cousin's fiancé is right downstairs. If you touch me so help me…"

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I'm a friend of Sam and Emily's. I was visiting her when the power went out and she asked me to come check on you."

She just stares at me for a second, the tears slowly stop. I feel my heart going at the speed of three werewolves combined as she looks up into my eyes. Her beautiful, soft chocolate brown eyes staring up into my own. I can sense she's trying to fight it and slowly after a few minutes stops staring.

"You…you need to leave."

"Calliope…"

"Please leave Paul."

I stare at this beauty for another minute before standing up.

"I'm sorry," I say for about the millionth time before walking out. Emily is walking up the stairs at this point and sees my face.

"Paul? Are you okay?"

I don't speak for another few minutes. I feel like a piece of shit. This beautiful girl…she's so…she's just beautiful and now she's scared of me. God I'm such a dumb ass. I feel a hand go onto my arm and look down at Emily.

"Paul, talk to me." I shake my head. Sam is going to kill me already. I can't tell her. Finally I get the words to speak.

"I um think I scared her. I'm sorry." And with that, I take off down the stairs.

_**Calliope**_

Emily walks in the room. I jump up and run into her arms. She's shocked for a moment but soon wraps her arms around me.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" She whispers.

I just keep my head buried into her chest. She sits with me, pulling me onto her lap. She strokes my hair and keeps me close in her arms.

"Did Paul scare you?" I just nod. "Sweetheart, I'm sure he didn't mean to." I stay close to her, the tears springing back to my eyes again. What the hell just happened?

**Thank you all for reading! If you like it, please review. I work hard on writing imprint scenes, so tell me what you think. I hope you had a very Happy New Year!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sam**_

I walk back up through the woods to find Paul sitting on the porch.

"What are you still doing here?" I ask him. He looks up and I see a pained look on his face. "Paul?"

"Sam…you can't kill me."

I raise an eyebrow. "Now when you say shit like that, it makes me doubt why I shouldn't."

He sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "I…I imprinted tonight."

"Okay. So why would I want to kill you over…" Then it clicks. I feel my jaw lock and I run straight up to him, grabbing his shirt.

"Sam, please," he pleads.

"What the hell?! I told you to check up on them!" I yell. I know deep down he couldn't have helped it. I couldn't with Emily. But still. This is my baby cousin! She's been through enough as it is! She shouldn't have to deal with this on top of all of this.

"I didn't want this Sam!" Paul shouts back. "But…but then the power went out and Emily told me to check up on her and…" He trails off and looks away. For the first time ever, Paul looks so defeated and scared. What the hell is Calliope doing to him?

I let him go. "Go home. Now." He goes to protest. "I know she's your imprint now but you need to leave. She's going to need someone to explain this to her and it needs to be me." Again, he goes to protest but I cut him off. "Just leave Paul. Now." He sighs but walks off. I run a hand through my hair and walk into the house, heading straight up the stairs. I go into Calliope's room and find her asleep in Emily's arms. My fiancé is stroking her hair still and staring down at her. She looks up and sees me.

"I think Paul scared her," she says softly. I walk over and take Calliope into my own arms, holding her close, kissing her head.

"He imprinted on her."

"What?" She stands up, her eyes widening.

"Yeah." I sigh and stroke Calliope's hair. She stirs but doesn't awake. "This is the last thing she needs right now Em."

"I know…but what can we do about it? It's not like it's something either of them can help."

"She doesn't need a relationship. Not right now anyway."

"Who says this will become a relationship? Being an imprint means being someone's soulmate, yes, but it also means being there for them in a hard time. Which…I think Calliope needs the most right now."

I sigh and look down at Calliope. How am I going to explain this to her?

_**Calliope**_

I walk down the stairs the next morning expecting to see Emily but get a surprise when Sam is there, cooking. Back when I was younger, the extent of Sam's cooking abilities went as far as burning toast. He turns around and sees me.

"Hey Princess," he says, kissing my head. "Hungry?" I shrug and sit down. He puts some pancakes on a plate and puts them in front of me. He sits down and we eat in silence for a few minutes. "So do you want to go for a walk after we eat? I can show you around the reservation."

"I've been here before," I say quietly.

"I know but a little has changed. Maybe we can go to the beach, just the two of us, Em had to go to the store." I chew on my lower lip. "You don't have to go swimming, just a walk."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>We walk down the beach, him holding onto my hand. It's like things never changed. When I was little, I loved coming down here. It was always so much fun, Sam would do everything with me. We walked all over the reservation, swam, watched movies back at his place, even though he was fourteen years older.<p>

He stops in the center of the beach and we can see some of his friends closer to the ocean. They all seem to be with a girl. I bite down on my lip and look away. Sam sits down and I sit with him.

"Paul told me about what happened last night." My eyes shoot up at him. "I know you're confused."

"I'm not," I lie. I dreamt about Paul last night. What the hell was I feeling over this guy? I just meant him. I don't want to be with anyone, not for a really long time. If ever. Marcus hurt me too badly.

"Calliope, I need to explain to you what happened last night. And I need you to just listen and ask questions if you still have any, at the end."

* * *

><p>I run though the forest, my heart beating a mile a minute.<p>

"_He's your imprint Calliope." _

My breathing is uneven as I see the house coming out of the trees.

"_We're shape shifters."_

I race through the door of the house.

"_He's your soulmate sweetheart."_

My eyes dart around and I call for Emily. She comes down the stairs and sees my face.

"He told you, didn't he?" She asks softly.

"So it's true?" I ask, trying to catch my breath. She nods. "And you…you're…"

"Yes. I'm Sam's imprint." She sits down and pulls me down onto her lap. "I know it's scary and confusing, it's a lot to take in."

"So you…the scar…" I trail off, for the first time looking at it. I remember Sam calling me after he and Emily got together. He told me that she had been attacked by a bear, so not to be alarmed at the pictures he sent. Now…it all made sense. She nods.

"Yes. Sam did this." She takes my hand. "But sweetie, Paul would never do that to you."

"He's a fucking wolf, who knows what he's capable of." I tilt my head back. "I just…last night I thought I was going crazy. And now…I still feel like I am."

"You're not honey. Like I said, a lot to take in."

The door swings open and Sam runs in. He sees me and rushes over to me, kneeling in front of me. "Sweetie, I know you were scared but you can't take off like that."

The tears well up in my eyes. "Sammy…I…I don't know what to feel. My heart is telling me that I'm supposed to love him…but I…I can't. I just…Marcus…" He takes me away from Emily and pulls me into his arms, hugging me tight.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. We're here for you and we're going to support whatever you decide."

_**Paul**_

I sit on the cliff, staring out onto the water below me. I got a text from Sam earlier telling me not to come by the house until he tells me to. I should be the one to tell Calliope about this. I need to see her again. I need her to know not to be afraid of me.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I turn and see Jacob standing there.

"They're not worth a penny," I mutter. He sits beside me. "When you imprinted on Renesmee, how did she react?"

"She was about five seconds old. She had no reaction." I bite my lip. "Why?"

"I um…I imprinted last night."

He nods. "And it didn't go well?"

"She screamed. I mean, to be fair, she wasn't expecting me and she didn't hear me coming. But she was screaming and crying and even when she calmed down, she made me leave. And now Sam won't let me see her."

"Sam? Why would Sam have a…" He trails off and then catches himself. "You imprinted on Calliope, didn't you?" I nod. "Damn dude."

"He's pissed. Like, way pissed."

"Yeah and not for the reasons you think." I give him a Look. "Never mind."

"Jacob."

He stands up. "I've said too much. I thought you knew…"

"Knew what?" I get up as well.

"Just…you have to talk to Sam and you'll understand." He starts to walk off and I grab him. "Paul."

"Tell me what's going on Jake. She's my imprint, she's my girl. If something's wrong, I need to know." He shakes his head and pulls away hard enough to cause me to stumble back a bit.

"Either Calliope or Sam or Emily will tell you. It's not my place." And with that, he's gone. What the hell is going on? My heart is hurting so much for my girl. My beautiful girl. What happened to her? And why does Jacob of all people know instead of me?

My phone vibrates. I look down and see it's a text message from Emily…

**Come by the house please.**

I guess I'm about to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Paul**_

I walk into Sam and Emily's house, where Emily greets me.

"Where's Calliope?" I ask.

"She's upstairs. I'm gonna go see if she's ready to talk to you."

"I thought I was coming here so we could talk."

"It's just…complicated."

"People keep saying that."

She sighs. "Just trust us Paul, please."

* * *

><p>I sit in the living room, my foot tapping impatiently. A minute later, Sam comes downstairs with Emily. The two sit down on the couch in front of me. Emily looks sympathetic while Sam just looks serious, as usual.<p>

"Why did you want to see me? So you could just try to rip my face off again?" I ask.

"Earlier I was out of line. And I do want to apologize for that. However, you wanted to know why Calliope didn't want anything to do with you. She does have the same feelings, we've both talked to her," Sam explains.

"So why is she hiding?"

"There's a reason why she's here. Back when she was in New York, she had a boyfriend who…who…"

He trails off, his muscles tightening and his jaw locking tightly. Emily sighs and rubs his back.

"He raped her Paul," she whispers.

Every bone in my body tightens and I feel my hands trembling. How the hell could some jack ass do something like this?! I can actually feel the arm of the chair ripping from my grip. I jump up and run out of the house, knowing that Emily will be super pissed if I phase in the middle of her living room and break something. As I go through the transformation, I feel my heart breaking into a million pieces as my anger increases. Someone hurt her, someone hurt my girl. She's so…she's so…I don't even have the words to describe her. I need to find this guy and I need to rip his fucking dick off. The bastard doesn't deserve to exist much less breathe! I keep running and running until I hear a voice go through my head.

"_Stop!"_

I turn around, my heart racing a mile a minute to see Sam's wolf form in front of me.

"_He hurt her Sam!"_

"_I know that! And you don't think I've wanted to run straight to New York and kill him myself?!"_

I just stand there, not thinking anything.

"_You're going to calm down and come back to the house."_

"_But that bastard…"_

"_The asshole is behind bars Paul. You have Calliope to think about now. She's going to need you."_

* * *

><p>I knock on Calliope's door. "Calliope, it's me, Paul. Can I come in?" A muffled yes comes through and I open the door. She's sitting on her bed, looking beautiful as ever, even in just sweats and a Yankees tank top. I walk over and hover for a minute, not wanting to do anything to upset her. Her eyes are already breaking my heart, she looks so distant and upset. Finally her quiet voice comes out.<p>

"You can sit." She pats the spot beside her and I sit down.

"I know you're probably confused," I say softly. "I was confused when I was going through all of it…"

"It's not that. I mean, maybe in another universe I'd be able to accept it. It's just…I've been through a lot lately," her voice cuts me off and it's not as quiet. She looks up at me. "I have these feelings for you in my heart…and I know I should just feel lucky or whatever it is I'm supposed to feel but my brain is just telling me no. I…I've done the whole boyfriend thing before and I know this is a little different but I loved Marcus…and he…he hurt me really badly." She looks down so her brown locks cover up her face. I take her hand and she looks up at me.

"I would _never _hurt you the way that sick bastard did," I tell her. She sighs.

"I can't…I mean I know I should trust you…I just don't know if I'm ready for another relationship right now. No matter what my heart says."

I nod. "You know…being an imprint does have romance…but it also means that you love and care about that person so much, you'd be willing to do anything for them…Jacob and Quill imprinted on kids…" She raises an eyebrow. "It sounds weird but until Renesmee was old enough, and until Claire is, they won't have a romantic relationship, but they will still be their protectors and be an important person in their lives. So maybe…until you're ready…we could just be that…friends."

She's quiet for a minute and then, to my surprise, leans into me. "Yeah, friends." I wrap an arm around her and kiss her head. I can see hints of a smile going across her face.

"So are you going to go to school here?"

She nods. "Um, yeah, on the reservation. I start tomorrow actually."

"I could take you if you want."

She looks up at me and again, hints of that beautiful smile goes across her face. "Sounds like a plan."

_**Sam**_

I stand by the stairs, staring up them, feeling impatient. Paul has been up there a really long time. I feel Emily's arms wrap around my waist. I look down at her and sigh, wrapping my own arms around her.

"You need to give them space," she says.

"How am I supposed to give them space? She's already been hurt."

"Paul isn't going to hurt her."

"How do you know that? The guy is angry and full of rage and…"

"And I know a guy who was like that and yet around me…he's a different person." I sigh and look down at her. "You need to give the two of them space if this…whatever it is Calliope decides she wants, is going to work."

I hear the door open and soon Calliope and Paul are walking down the stairs together. Calliope looks a lot better than she has since she got here. She's not smiling, but I get this happier vibe off her. I expect Paul to talk first, but to my surprise, my little cousin is the first to speak.

"We've decided to be friends, for now. Until I can sort out how I feel." I nod. "And I still don't want anyone else knowing what happened to me. Paul agreed. And I know now that Jacob knows but other than that, no one can know. I don't need people feeling sorry for me or treating me like I'm broken or something."

I'm sort of taken aback by her attitude. Not in a bad way, it's just…Calliope has barely spoken since she got here. I nod and Emily does the same, giving her a hug.

"We're um, going to head down to the beach if that's okay?" Calliope asks.

"Of course," Emily says. "Just be back by dinner." She nods and the two of them leave together.

"Was that the best idea?" She gives me a look and I sigh. "I know, I know. Give them space."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Calliope**_

I stand in front of the mirror in my bathroom, trying to figure out if I'm making the right choice. My parents said I could be homeschooled, but I could've done that back in the city. I push down my hair and study my outfit: white tank top under a dark vest and black jeans. I slide my feet into some converse before walking out and grabbing my messenger bag. I haven't been around really anyone except my parents, Emily, Sam and Paul since I got home from the hospital. Today is going to be interesting.

I go downstairs to the smells of pancakes and bacon. Emily is at the stove cooking, Paul is sitting at the table and Sam is standing off in the corner, glaring at Paul. I really don't want to deal with an argument this morning. Paul looks up and sees me, a smile going across his face.

"Hey Cal," he says. "Sleep good?"

I shrug and sit down at the table. Emily places some food down in front of me. "Eat up sweetie, I already packed you a lunch."

"You didn't have to do that Emily."

"It's no big deal."

I sigh and start eating, along with Paul and eventually Sam. "So, Seth's a junior, he'll be able to show you around," Sam explains as he puts syrup on his pancakes.

"That's good." I haven't met Seth yet, I realize, I won't even know who he is. Then again, I doubt I'll know who anyone is. Still, I semi-regret not sucking up my feelings and just meeting the whole pack when I first arrived. Though…I probably would've had a panic attack the moment I met Paul.

After we finish breakfast and I help Emily with the dishes, I grab my bag and hug Emily and kiss Sam's cheek. "I'll see you guys after school, I guess."

"You sure you don't want me to take you?" Sam asks, looking back at Paul.

I sigh. "Yeah Sam, I'm sure."

"Okay Princess. I love you."

"I love you too Sammy."

"Have a good first day sweetheart," Emily says, handing me my lunch and giving me another hug.

"Thanks Em." With that, I walk out with Paul to his truck. I get inside and look out the window as he pulls out.

"You have my cell, right?" Paul asks.

"Yeah."

"So, you'll call me if anything goes wrong?"

I look over at him. He looks…worried. "I'll be fine." Even though I don't believe it.

"Even so, if you need me, just call or text. And I'll be there at two to pick you up."

I bite down on my lip. I just met this guy a few days ago…how can he care so much? I don't understand this whole imprint thing. A part of me wishes I could call my old best friend, Kennedy. She always knew what to do. But I can't, for two reasons. One, I haven't spoken to her since That Night. And two, even if I had, I can't talk about this with anyone outside the pack and their imprints. It's a secret, a secret my own parents can't even know. Oh God, how am I going to explain this to them? I'm not dating Paul, but he's going to become a part of my life. They're never going to understand…

"Calliope!"

My head snaps up and I look back at Paul and then out the window. We're in front of a school now. Oh. We're here.

"Are you okay baby?" He asks and I nod

"I guess my mind just wandered."

"Do you want me to walk you in?"

"No. I think I can do it on my own."

"Are you sure?" He looks worried.

"No, I'll be fine Paul. I'll try to find Seth."

"He's not that hard to miss," he replies with a little smirk. I don't smile back and he sighs, kissing my head. "Have a good day."

"I'll try. Thanks for the ride." I find myself not wanting to leave the truck. I feel…safe. And I don't know how I can feel this way with a guy I just met, but I do. He takes my hand and I don't pull away.

"Are you sure?"

I take a deep breath and slowly pull my hand away. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks for the ride," I repeat. I get out of the truck and head into the school. My first stop is the office to get my schedule and locker information, Sam already went and registered me the day before.

"Have a great first day," the secretary tells me. I take a deep breath and let it out.

"Thanks." And with that, I leave the office. There are kids everywhere, walking right past and heading to their lockers or various classrooms. It's not as big as my school in the city, but being exposed to all these new people at once is enough to make me want to pass out.

"Calliope?" I turn around and find myself face to face to some guy. He's got dark hair and tan skin. Poking out of his t-shirt, I can see the telltale tattoo, the same one Sam and Paul have. My heart rate decreases a tad.

"Are you Seth?"

"I am, you must be Calliope." He gives me a warm smile. "So what brings you to La Push."

Crap. I hadn't really come up with a cover story. "I uh…I just needed a change of scenery." Really Calliope? That's the best you can come up with? It's a terrible lie, but Seth isn't fazed. He takes my schedule from me and studies it.

"Okay, you have Hale first. I'll show you where he is."

"What about homeroom?"

"We don't have homeroom here," he explains as he leads me down the hall.

"I don't want to make you late."

"I have to go to the classroom next door, it's no big deal."

"So um, do you have an…an um…" I go to lower my voice and he cuts me off.

"No, I don't."

"Oh."

"It's not the end of the world. I'm young, I have time. If anything, people were probably wondering why it hadn't happened to Paul yet."

"Does everyone know now?"

"Pretty much."

"Great, just great."

"It's not a big deal, trust me." He stops in front of a room. "This is where you get off. Hope you have a good first day. I'll see you after if you have any questions." And with that, he goes into the classroom next door. I take a deep breath and walk into the classroom. Most of the kids are already gathered in separate corners, talking and giggling. I see the teacher standing by the white board, writing some stuff down. I approach her, carefully. "Uh, Ms. Hale?" She turn and faces me.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Calliope Uley, I'm uh…new."

"Oh, right, I was told about you." I hand her the card the office gave me to have my new teachers sign. She does so and tells me to sit anywhere. Doing as told, I slide in next to girl with straight dark hair. She turns to me and smiles.

"You must be Calliope."

"How could you tell?"

"Sam told Jared about you. I'm Kim." She extends her hand and I shake it. "How do you like La Push?"

"It's good, the same as I remember it. I used to visit Sam all the time when I was younger."

"Alright everyone," Ms. Hale interrupts. "Let's get started. Last night for homework, all of you were expected to read the first act of The Crucible." She goes into her desk and pulls out a copy, handing it to me. "I know you weren't here but…"

"I already read it," I admit. "Back in New York."

"Oh okay," she gives me a smile. "Then no spoilers for the other students please."

I nod and listen to the rest of the class talk about the reading. After the short discussion, she puts on the movie for us to watch. I'm grateful for a bit of relaxation time and settle into one of my favorite movies.

* * *

><p>"Do you want to sit with us?" Kim asks me as I enter the cafeteria that afternoon. It's been a weird morning. Everyone is so friendly, even if it's just saying a few words. Back home, we'd never really talk to the new kids unless they talked to us first. Realizing that makes me feel like a first class bitch.<p>

"Uh, sure."

"Do you need to buy?"

"No, Emily packed for me." She leads me over to a table where Jacob is sitting with Seth and two other guys.

"You know Jacob and Seth, this is Embry and that's Jared." She sits beside Jared and pecks his lips. I settle down next to Seth.

"How's your first day going so far?" Jacob asks.

"Pretty good." I feel my phone buzz and pull it out, to find a few texts from Paul. I can't help but smile as I return them along with one from Sam.

"I told them to stop hovering," Jacob says.

"Like you wouldn't be freaking out if Nessie was starting somewhere new," Embry pipes up.

"Shush," he says.

"She doesn't go here?" Paul briefly explained the whole Renesmee/Jacob situation to me, though it seems pretty complicated. I know, technically she looks like a teenager, but I don't know if she's in high school or what.

"No, she doesn't go to school." He makes a face.

"If it were up to Jacob, she'd be here," Jared says.

"And there's nothing wrong with that." The two launch into a full discussion and Kim just rolls her eyes.

"Do you want to go to the mall after school?" She asks.

"The mall? Is there one around here?"

"There's an outlet one about a half hour away. I was going to go with Renesmee."

"I um, I don't know."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun."

Fun. I haven't had fun in weeks.

"I have to ask Sam and Emily."

"I'm sure they'll say yes."

"I'll call you once I get home."

"Sure." She takes my phone from me and puts in her number. Just then, my phone starts to ring. I take it and see it's Mom. I take a deep breath and answer.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey sweetheart, how's your day going so far?"

"Pretty good. I'm um, having lunch with some of Sam's friends."

"That's great. How are you doing?"

I bite my lip. "I'm fine Mom."

"Alright, well Daddy says he'll call you tonight. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye." And with that, I hang up.

"Your mom must really miss you," Kim says. I just nod. "Why did you move here anyway?"

Before I can respond, Jacob interjects. "Hey, why are we getting all serious? There's that bonfire tomorrow night, who's going?"

"We are," Jared says, wrapping his arm around Kim.

"Are you going with Paul?" Kim asks.

"I didn't even know about it." I look over at Jacob and he nods. I know why Paul didn't mention it and feel bad. This is something you invite your girlfriend too. We're not dating but we are friends. And how the hell do all of them know I'm Paul's imprint? News must travel pretty fast.

* * *

><p>"How was your day?" Paul asks as I climb into his truck after school.<p>

"It was alright. Everyone's been really friendly."

"Good." He pulls out of the parking lot.

"Kim wants me to go to the mall with her and Nessie."

"That's cool."

"How does everyone know I'm your imprint already?'

He sighs. "I was thinking about you during patrol the other night."

"Okay?"

"When we're phased, we can hear each other's thoughts."

"Oh. So do they…"

"No. I managed to keep that out of my thoughts."

"Thanks." I'm quiet for a minute. "Jared and Kim were talking about a bonfire."

"Yeah, it's tomorrow night."

"You didn't ask me about it."

"I figured I'd wait and see if you were up to it." He glances over at me. "Do you want to go?"

"I don't know." I bite my lip. "Is everyone going to be there?"

"Pretty much. It's not a big deal, you don't have to go if you don't want to. We could just chill at Sam and Emily's and watch a movie."

"You're being way too nice to me."

"I'd do anything for you, Calliope."

I bite down on my lip. This man is perfect.

* * *

><p>"So Kim invited me to go to the outlet mall," I tell Emily as I sit down at the table. Paul dropped me off. He wanted to stay, but had to go to work.<p>

"That's fine, if you want to go. You know Sam and I want you to have fun while you're here."

"I just feel like this is all happening so fast. I just got here."

"Sweetie, you deserve to have fun, you've been through so much lately."

"I know, exactly. And for weeks I was holed up in my apartment, not doing anything. Now I come here and it's…it's a little overwhelming."

"I understand," she says softly. "I felt the same way when Sam and I first got together and I hadn't been through half of what you had." She kisses my head. "You don't have to do anything you're not ready for."

"Thanks."

"Do you want to watch that movie with me instead?"

I look at her for a moment and then nod. "Sure, I'd love to."

**Sorry it's been so long for this. I've just been posting stuff I have written out. I'll post more of Wake Me Up when it gets more reviews. Anyway, keep reviewing and tell me what you think. Also, like my Facebook page "Just An Outlaw" for visuals for my stories. **


End file.
